cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - August 2011
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during August 2011. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. August 2011 – Week One 08/01/11 - Quarian arrested for Facinus support Authorities on Taetrus have arrested Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck on charges of providing support for the terrorist group Facinus. Local forces in the city of Spaedar raided Klemcheck’s apartment this morning. After leading the quarian out in handcuffs, they reported finding a small cache of weapons, as well as what they claim is evidence of her role in supporting terrorist activities. Little information has been released on nar Klemcheck, but it has been confirmed that she left the flotilla for her pilgrimage in 2184, and that she is the daughter of Nas’Atar vas Klemcheck, a senior member of the quarian Conclave. 08/02/11 - Emigration to Alliance Colonies reaches record levels More than 22 million Earth citizens officially migrated to the colonies last month, a new record and a 150% increase over the previous month. The numbers were collected by the United Nations Migration Organization based on self-reports of Earth governments. The Chinese People’s Federation, European Union, and United North American States accounted for two-thirds of the migration between them. Where are these migrants heading? Responses ranged from established colonies like Demeter, Terra Nova, and Amaterasu, to newer startup colonies including Cuervo, Intai’sei, and New Plymouth. While the UNMO report did not speculate on the cause of the uptick in migration, most analysts attributed it to the proposed 50% surtax that would be levied on migrating Earth citizens. According to Prof. Umi Okafor of the Institute for the Study of Human Governance at Cambridge University, the increase in migration was a foreseeable consequence of the tax. “The tax is politically popular,” Okafor said, “but very shortsighted. If it was intended to hurt the colonies by making Earthborns think twice about leaving Earth, it has backfired badly.” BBC Galactic Service 08/03/11 - Alliance Dairy Association promotes ice cream In an attempt to increase exports of ice cream, the Alliance Dairy Association has begun giving out free samples on the Citadel and several non-Alliance worlds. The samples feature brands from a variety of Alliance companies, and include flavors ranging from vanilla, to bubblegum, to the newly introduced “blueshift extreme.” The head of the Dairy Association stated that she hopes the samples will increase demand, while decreasing support for trade barriers the industry has encountered with some governments. Alliance Beacon 08/04/11 - Salarian colony suffers allergy problems Colonists on the salarian world of Iness are seeking help, after native plants inexplicably began producing unusually large amounts of pollen. Iness was settled by the salarians in 2169, and has steadily grown in population. It has developed a robust tourism industry, due in part to its beautiful open spaces and unique wildlife. Scientists do not yet have an explanation for the uptick in pollen production, but the impact on colonists and tourism has been noticeable: Levo races suffer from watery and itchy eyes, as well as near debilitating headaches and bouts of sneezing. Dextro races have been warned to stay away from Iness entirely, as several turians have been hospitalized from exposure to the pollen. 08/05/11 - Information on quarian Facinus supporter released Information has been released on Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck. According to authorities, she first became aware of Facinus in 2184. During a stop on the Citadel, she became romantically linked with Duro Sagarax, a Kithoi Ward merchant who held Facinus sympathies. She followed him when he returned to Taetrus in early 2185, where he was killed during the battle at Spaedar. Friends of Atar describe her as “naive,” and “easily influenced.” A Kithoi Ward merchant who knew both individuals told reporters, “Sohl didn’t have anything when she met Duro. He helped her. You could tell that she was willing to follow him anywhere.” 08/06/11 - Memorial Held for Sagar Hawkins A public memorial for Sagar Hawkins was held in Earth’s New York City today. The memorial, which was overflowing with friends, family members, and fans, was broadcast on screens throughout New York City, and was also streamed over the extranet. Emma Salino, the late author’s wife, talked about the need to “remember Sagar from his best days, instead of dwelling on what red sand did to him at the end.” Many of Hawkins fans did not arrive in time to obtain a seat, and instead stood outside and watched the event on the public screens. Most had a similar assessment of the author, and his legacy. According to Ariadne Nelyse, a graduate student of human history at New York University, “Sagar Hawkins is who made me interested in learning more about humans. His death is a terrible loss for the galaxy.” Alliance Beacon August 2011 – Week Two 08/07/11 - Pyjacks reunion tour comes to Citadel The Screaming Pyjacks reunion tour came to the Citadel last evening, where the group played to a packed Taralos Amphitheater. Half way through the show, lead singer Vorenus Malenuu shocked the audience by introducing a new song, “Flower Sequel,” a follow up to the popular “Flower of Tuchanka.” Malenuu told reporters, “The song was a group effort. The whole tour has been so fantastic. None of us even care about why we broke up anymore.” Though the singer refused to comment on whether the band might officially get back together, entertainment analysts have begun speculating on that outcome. “It certainly sounds like they want this again,” said retired music producer Ober Konia. “If the tour was just about the money, I wouldn’t expect them to collaborate on new songs.” 08/08/11 - Proposed Colonial emigration tax withdrawn In a widely expected move, a proposal to levy a heavy tax on the income and property of Earth citizens migrating to the exsolar colonies was indefinitely tabled at the United Nations today at the end of its General Assembly session. The proposal’s fate was sealed last week when Alliance Prime Minister Amul Shastri called the tax “a non-starter and a dead letter,” and pledged support for Colonial efforts to have the law declared void under the Alliance Charter. In addition, the proposed tax had been meeting with stiff opposition from Earth’s business and industrial leaders, who said that the tax would make it harder to recruit qualified workers for off-world jobs, as well as political leaders from Africa and India, where colonial emigration has been instrumental in solving those continents’ chronic problems with overpopulation and depleted natural resources. Chinese People’s Federation Ambassador Li Fang, the author of the proposal, refused to comment as he departed for Beijing. BBC Galactic Service 08/09/11 - Prosecutors detail Atar charges Taetrus authorities laid out the full charges against Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck at a press conference, today. Based on seized documents, intercepted communications, and statements from captured Facinus members, prosecutors allege that Atar played a major role in Facinus logistical support, by helping to ensure that Facinus forces and safe houses throughout Taetrus were well armed and well supplied. Prosecutors also allege that Atar helped ferry weapons, food, tools, and equipment to Vamire Squaron, and knew in advance of the planned FTL attack on Vallum. “Eyewitness accounts indicate that Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck helped perpetrate one of the worst atrocities in the history of Taetrus,” said one prosecutor. “She is not helpless. She is not naive. She is a mass murderer.” 08/10/11 - Footage of nuclear-biological annihilation released After centuries of debate, the Thessia Institute for Science and Exploration has released a controversial video: Footage of the self-annihilation of an entire race. Taken in 1827 CE, the footage was captured by a deep space probe sent to survey the system known as PF-2845. The probe arrived at the system’s only garden world just as the native sentients destroyed themselves with multiple salvos of nuclear and biological warheads. The footage has been described as chilling, with one historian saying, “It’s totally unnerving. You see the flashes as entire cities go up in flames. Over the course of the video, an entire race dies.” 08/11/11 - Terra Nova park sparks lawsuit Earth’s Council for the Preservation of Human History and Culture is embroiled in a Terra Nova legal dispute. The Council has designated Founders Park, in Scott City, a “culturally significant site.” The designation was issued because the civic center at the heart of the park was the last building ever designed by noted architect Leanne Ling, who emigrated to Terra Nova with the first colonists. The City of Scott has filed a lawsuit challenging the designation, claiming that it unfairly killed plans to demolish the park in favor of future development, as such actions would now violate Terra Nova and Alliance laws protecting historically designated sites. “The park is in a central, downtown location,” said a Scott City representative. “We respect the past, but Terra Nova has plenty of green space. We need sites for housing and commerce.” 08/12/11 - Flotilla intervenes in Atar case A representative from the quarian flotilla arrived on Taetrus this morning, and was granted a meeting with Taetrian Primarch Idus Valen. In the meeting, the representative asked that Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck be released to the flotilla, citing concerns that turian prisons may be incapable of safely housing a quarian prisoner. Speaking before a room of reporters this afternoon, Primarch Valen recounted the meeting, and officially denied the request: “The quarian chose to come to Taetrus. She chose to associate with terrorists. She chose to help spill turian blood. Now she must face the consequences of those choices.” 08/13/11 - Mayor testifies at hearing Scott City Mayor Richard Santana traveled from Terra Nova to Earth, to testify before an emergency hearing of the Council for the Preservation of Human History and Culture. The hearing was held in response to Scott City’s lawsuit over the naming of Founders Park as a historically significant site. During his testimony, Mayor Santana asked the organization to reconsider their ruling, and placed partial blame on former Mayor Bill Hansley, who Santana narrowly defeated in the last election. “We had differing proposals for Founders Park,” said Santana. “Before he left office, he submitted the application to have Founders Park protected. I requested that the application be retracted, but you refused. I ask that you reconsider your decision, and uphold the will of Scott City voters.” August 2011 – Week Three 08/14/11 - Stolen asari artwork recovered Authorities in Rio de Janeiro, on Earth, report that they have recovered several asari works of art that were stolen prior to humanity’s first contact with alien races. The artwork is a set of eight nude and semi-nude statues that were commissioned to honor an asari commando who was killed during the Krogan Rebellions. Each was reported stolen from a private residence on Thessia nearly 350 years ago. The Rio de Janeiro police discovered the statues, which are suspected black market purchases, while raiding the home of a local businessman for a separate investigation. Authorities have contacted the statues’ legal owner, and have made plans to return them to her at her current residence on the Citadel. 08/15/11 - Atar admits to Facinus support In a surprise public statement today, Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck admitted to providing support for Facinus. The statement had been requested by Atar and her lawyer, and amounted to a half hour long rant against the Turian Hierarchy, which she referred to as “irredeemably corrupt” and accused of slaughtering civilians. Atar ended by saying, “The day will come when all turians, on Taetrus and elsewhere, cast off the shackles of their oppressors. I admit that I supported Facinus. I am proud that I supported Facinus. I would support Facinus again.” Atar’s lawyer seemed surprised by his client’s words, and would not comment to reporters. 08/16/11 - Atar supporters claim abuse Supporters of Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck are saying that the she has suffered physical and mental abuse from her turian prison guards, and are claiming that her public confession was brought about by stress from the conditions at her prison. “My daughter is a victim,” said Conclave member Nas’Atar vas Klemcheck, who has been in touch with his daughter. “She was manipulated by a terrorist, and now she is suffering abuse at the hands of the Taetrus government. Her previous statement was the result of stress and anger from that abuse.” 08/17/11 - Science team killed on Tuchanka Clan Torak on Tuchanka reports that a University of Serrice research team has been killed by a thresher maw. The team of biologists had traveled to Tuchanka to conduct a study on the adaptive abilities of local wildlife. They had reportedly secured Clan Torak’s permission to operate in their territory, located in the remote badlands outside the Republic of Ghurst’s northern border. The scientists were accompanied by an Elanus Risk Control team for protection. The Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission has notified the relatives of the four asari, two salarians, three humans, and four turians that were part of the expedition. 08/18/11 - Pollen uptick part of cycle Preliminary study of the pollen uptick on Iness indicates that it is part of a natural cycle, and cannot be altered. According to researchers, most Iness plant life begins producing unusually large amounts of pollen every 200 years. The increased production continues every spring and summer for 80 years, over every habitable region of the planet. The news is a devastating blow to the colony’s long term viability. Most colonists are now forced to wear breather masks when venturing outdoors, and tourism has virtually ended. “It’s horrible,” said one colonist. “We have to run air purifiers inside our homes. Outside, everything is covered in pollen. My aircar, my apartment building, the stores downtown, they’re all caked in it.” 08/19/11 - Scott City residents protest lawsuit A group of Scott City protesters gathered outside City Hall today, to express their displeasure with Mayor Richard Santana’s lawsuit against the Council for the Preservation of Human History and Culture. Organized by the Scott City Preservation Society and led by former mayor Bill Hansley, the protesters expressed their desire to see Founders Park continue to play a role in Scott City’s downtown area. “Leanne Ling was one of Terra Nova’s most notable residents,” said Hansley. “Her money helped fund this colony, and her PR efforts on Earth helped populate it. The park and community center were her last gifts. I want them here to remind my grand-children and great grand-children of the role she played.” Mayor Richard Santana’s office issued only a brief response, noting that calls to his office favor redeveloping the park by a large margin. 08/20/11 - Questions raised about Tuchanka deaths Questions are being raised about the deaths of a University of Serrice science team and their Elanus Risk Control escorts. According to sources with the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission, little evidence exists that a thresher maw is currently living near Clan Torak. Instead, orbital monitoring recorded what appeared to be a pitched firefight in the area where the team was operating. The CDEM has reported that they are launching an investigation into the matter, while a spokesman for Clan Torak refused to comment. August 2011 – Week Four 08/21/11 - Atar sentenced to death Following a trial that lasted a mere two days, a Taetrus court has sentenced Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck to death. Speaking to an unresponsive Atar, the judge said, “Given your aid and support for actions that caused massive deaths, this court has no choice but to hand down its most severe punishment.” Although Atar herself has not made a statement, her supporters are complaining about the short length of the trial, as well as the quality of evidence that was introduced. “It felt more like what the humans would call a lynch mob,” said Atar’s lawyer. “There wasn’t anything about this that upheld the ideals of the turian justice system.” 08/22/11 - Alliance Business Consortium holds conference The Alliance Business Consortium opened its annual conference today, with a series of panel discussions, guest lectures, and networking events planned for the coming week. In a twist, this year’s ABC conference is not being held within Alliance space. Rather, ABC organizers opted to hold the conference on the Presidium level of the Citadel. Representatives from nearly every major Alliance corporation are attending, and plan to meet with dignitaries and business leaders from throughout Citadel space during off hours social events. Alliance Beacon 08/23/11 - Activists protest ABC conference Today’s events at the annual Alliance Business Consortium conference were marred by protests, as labor, sapient rights, and anti-corporate activists gathered to speak against ABC stances on a wide range of issues. Most protestors stayed in assigned free speech zones, though several were arrested by C-Sec after attempting to approach conference attendees. Inside the conference, former ExoGeni CEO and current ABC president Deborah Einav-Tsung gave a speech in which she called on leaders throughout the galaxy to “recognize the important role of free enterprise and free trade in promoting not only prosperity, but also basic dignity.” Alliance Beacon 08/24/11 - Turians supportive of Atar sentence Despite criticisms of the trial of Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck, the vast majority of turians contacted in a recent GBC poll support her death sentence. Nearly 80% of turians throughout the Hierarchy indicated support for executing Atar. Very few registered reservations about the short length of the trial, or the ability of a Taetrus court to produce a fair conviction. “She helped kill turians, and she’s proud of it” said Tremik Dathos, a VI programmer. “She deserves what she’s going to get. The way I see it, the court didn’t take long because the facts were clear.” 08/25/11 - Preservation council upholds decision The Council for the Preservation of Human History and Culture voted unanimously to keep Founders Park as a designated culturally significant site. While noting the opposition of Scott City Mayor Richard Santana, a preservation council representative stated that local opposition does not automatically nullify the council’s mandate, as granted by Alliance statute, to preserve human history. “Leanne Ling’s prominent history, as well as her role in developing Terra Nova, argue in favor of preservation,” said Council Member Sue Nagata. “Furthermore, the community center’s status as one of only a handful of buildings to show a unique blend of colonial and earth design give it a special place in human history and culture.” 08/26/11 - Activist arrested for protest incident Noted sapient rights activist Ulay Elong has been arrested. According to C-Sec, the salarian threw red paint on Alliance Business Consortium president Deborah Einav-Tsung as she walked to a social meeting with members of the Citadel Council. Elong attempted to run, but was quickly apprehended by C-Sec. In a statement, the activist said the incident was meant as protest over ExoGeni Corporation’s treatment of human colonists during Tsung’s time as CEO. An ABC representative has called Elong a “thug,” and said, “Mrs. Einav-Tsung is proud of her time as ExoGeni CEO.” Alliance Beacon 08/27/11 - Scott City fight continues Speaking to a large crowd, Scott City Mayor Richard Santana vowed to continue the city’s lawsuit against the Council for the Preservation of Human History and Culture. “The preservation council has clearly overstepped its statutory limits,” he said. “It is abusing its power, and the citizens of Scott City will suffer as a result.” At a separate event, former Scott City Mayor Bill Hansley spoke to a crowd rallying for the preservation of Founders Park, and defended his decision to bring the preservation council into the fight. “Part of their mandate is to preserve historic sites that may be endangered by local politics,” he said. “Our community is divided over this park. But it is part of our history. If it’s gone, it’s gone for good. I acted to preserve it for future generations, and I have no regrets.” August 2011 – Week Five 08/28/11 - Atar sentence commuted In a surprise move today, Taetrian Primarch Idus Valen commuted the death sentence of Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck to life in prison, and announced that she will be transferred to authorities from the Citadel Council to serve her sentence in a Council run prison. The announcement followed a closed meeting yesterday between Valen and Council representatives. Valen made the short announcement to reporters, then left without answering questions. Turians have reacted with unusual vitriol for turian politics, with one citizen opening an extranet site calling for Primarch Valen to be demoted from his current citizenship tier. 08/29/11 - Graves of science expedition found Forces from the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission have discovered the graves of a missing University of Serrice expedition. The CDEM discovered the graves while searching the wastelands near Clan Torak. Most of the expedition appears to have been killed from gunshot wounds, but a few appear to have been beaten to death. Each was stripped of any personal items or equipment of value. Clan Torak has stated the team was “likely attacked by clanless raiders known to operate in the area.” Torak has yet to account for why they originally reported the team killed in a thresher maw attack. 08/30/11 - Thief found dead during heist Proculus Tanadan, a notorious thief who is suspected of stealing rare artifacts across the galaxy, was found dead today at the Turian Hierarchy Museum of Antiquities. It appears Tanadan was attempting to steal the Edessan Disc, a Prothean artifact unearthed by turian archeologists in 1907 CE. The turian had bypassed the artifact’s kinetic barriers and opened its case, though it appears he died before he could remove the item. Early examinations indicate that the 48 year old Tanadan suffered a severe stroke, though authorities continue to search for alternate causes of death. It is expected that the museum will remain closed for at least a week while the investigation continues. 08/31/11 - Author warns of information overflow Dr. Mirta Dallone warns in her latest e-book, Information Overload, that the galaxy might be facing a problem from access to too much information. According to Dr. Dallone, the average sapient faces a deluge of information from multiple sources, including omni-tools, extranet terminals, vids, and personal VIs. The doctor suggests that we all take at least one hour a day away from multiple information flows. “All of this information is useful in that it keeps us connected,” she said. “But perhaps we have reached a point where it is too much. Are we losing our ability to stay focused on one thing? And how much ‘good’ information gets lost in the overflow of information that is bad, or merely mediocre?” Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles